Revelações
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot] Cada qual sabe amar a seu modo. O modo pouco importa o essencial é que saiba amar. Harry e Draco estão aparentemente juntos, mas existe algo nesse relacionamento que não está bem explicado.


**Título:** Revelações  
**Classificação:** K  
**Personagens:** Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos:** Esse fic havia sido postado somente na comunidade **PSF**, do livejournal, para o nosso amigo oculto de Natal. Só hoje, olhando meus arquivos, encontrei esse aqui e resolvi postá-lo, caso alguém não tenha lido. Minha presenteada foi a **Samantha**, que gosta de Draco/Harry e coisas doces. Fica então mais um beijo para ela e uma lembrança do nosso tão divertido AO. Espero que gostem, afinal, não é todo dia que eu escrevo coisas fofas!

**Revelações**  
_Por Celly M.  
Cada qual sabe amar a seu modo; o modo pouco importa;  
o essencial é que saiba amar**¹ **  
_

— Você é realmente uma garotinha, Potter! –Draco exclamou, jogando o pergaminho em cima da mesa, não se importando se o tinteiro havia caído no chão, sujando o tapete.

— Agora eu sou Potter? –o moreno perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, tentando parecer ofendido, mas os olhos indicando que estava completamente magoado.

— Sempre que você agir como uma garotinha Trouxa de quinze anos de idade você será o Potter.

— Como se você soubesse como são as garotas Trouxas de quinze anos de idade.

O sorriso escarninho de Draco brilhou mais intensamente e ele viu-se molhando os lábios, imaginando se teria algo para dizer em desafio ao que Harry comentara.

— _Touchè_. Você fica melhor assim. Afinal, o grande salvador do mundo não poderia mesmo ser uma mocinha.

Harry virou os olhos, descontente. Não queria ouvir mais daquela conversa sem qualquer sentido. Era sempre a mesma história, uma palavra displicente lançada por um deles sempre gerara uma discussão tola. Desde que haviam decidido colocar de lados as diferenças, o estopim para uma briguinha era inevitável. Diabos, se Harry pensasse bem, ele não saberia dizer se realmente haviam conseguido colocar _todas_ as diferenças de lado.

Desde o término da Grande Guerra, que mostrou-se muito mais de estratégias de ataque e alianças desfeitas, Harry e Draco haviam ficado mais próximos. Como todo bom livro de romance, os clichês nas vidas de ambos apareceram e aqueles outrora inimigos acabaram por dividir não apenas o lado do bem, mas também os lençóis da cama do grande vencedor, Harry naquela ocasião.

Porém, apesar de estar satisfeito ao lado de Draco, guardando as devidas diferenças que os separavam, Harry parecia querer sempre mais. Não atenção, já que o ex-Sonserino parecia gostar de dedicar seu tempo a ele, mas talvez um pouco mais de companheirismo, algo que ele sempre via acontecer aos casais a seu redor.

— Você ficou quieto. –Draco interrompeu os pensamentos do moreno, vendo que um silêncio estranho separava os dois.

— Eu estava imaginando se você não poderia ser romântico. Sabe, nós estamos juntos há...

— Você começou tudo errado, Potter. Eu não sou romântico e não estamos juntos. Nós apenas...

— O quê? Vai dizer que todos esses meses não significam que estamos em um relacionamento?

— Se você diz que sim... –Draco deixou o restante da frase pairar no ar, sabendo que aquele ainda era um território estranho para ele. Nunca iria se acostumar com o fato de alguém se dedicar tanto a ele, de gostar dele sem querer nada em troca, como alianças ou dinheiro.

— Meu padrinho e Remus, Ron e Hermione, todos eles, Draco. Todos eles acabaram por admitir que precisavam das pessoas que estavam com eles. Até mesmo seu padrinho...

— Ah, por favor! –o loiro explodiu, indignado. — Qualquer menção sobre esses casais no mínimo estranhos não tem em nada a ver com a gente, Harry! E Severus... por Merlin, ele nem ao menos esperou minha mãe enterrar meu pai.

— O que quero dizer é que a guerra mudou as pessoas, Draco. Não é possível que ela não tenha te mudado também.

Draco ficou sério e aproximou-se de Harry, não se importando em pisar na tinta que ainda escorria pelo chão de tábua corrida. Olhos verdes nos prateados, o ex-Sonserino foi o primeiro a fazer um movimento, vendo que o pomo de Adão do ex-Grifinório movimentava-se rapidamente, como se estivesse antecipando o que poderia vir pela frente. Nunca em sua vida Draco pareceu tão satisfeito ao ver uma pessoa ansiar por seu toque.

— Sim, ela me mudou, Potter. Um dia você vai perceber isso. –comentou baixinho, as palavras saindo de seus lábios e indo encontrar-se diretamente com os lábios de Harry, que fechou os olhos, deliciado com aquele pequeno gesto.

— Então por que não me mostra como são as coisas aí dentro? –o moreno perguntou, tocando o peito de Draco por cima da camisa branca de botões. — Por que não me deixa ver o que você esconde tanto?

— Porque talvez eu ainda não confie em você.

Harry arregalou os olhos, completamente estupefato com aquela afirmação. Quem Malfoy pensava que era? Era ele quem deveria dizer aquelas coisas? Como podia não confiar nele?

Quando pensou em retrucar aquela acusação, Draco levantou um dos dedos, pousando-o sobre os lábios de Harry, silenciando-o, mesmo que ainda não houvesse dito uma palavra sequer.

— Afinal, Potter. Você me quase me matou no nosso sexto ano.

— Isso foi... droga, Draco, quantas besteiras fizemos em Hogwarts?

— Você mais do que eu.

O loiro sorriu misteriosamente, os olhos se perdendo em algum momento do passado, mas ele logo se recompôs, ajeitando os óculos de Harry, fitando os olhos verdes do moreno brevemente, para só então beijá-lo com suavidade, deixando que o outro tomasse o controle da situação por um instante, a língua áspera pedido passagem, o que ele permitiu rapidamente.

— Mas isso ainda não nos transforma em um casal. –Draco retrucou, ligeiramente sem fôlego e com as bochechas rosadas.

— Nem quando você me disse que sempre gostou de mim?

Harry não teve sua resposta porque Draco desaparatou naquele momento.

--------------------------------

O objeto reluzente nas mãos de Harry atraía ainda mais sua curiosidade. Desde que tivera contato com um Vira-Tempo, em seu terceiro ano de escola, nunca mais havia visto um. Não entendia porque Draco mantinha um guardado no meio das roupas.

Guardado, não. Escondido.

E Harry era culpado por estar ali, fuçando alguma coisa nos pertences de Draco Malfoy, tentando entender porquê o loiro ainda se mantinha tão distante no que ele gostava de chamar de relacionamento. Devia haver alguma coisa que impedia o ex-Sonserino de ser feliz, mas ele não conseguia entender o que poderia ser.

Porém, quando pensava em dar voltas e mais voltas no objeto, tencionando retornar a um ponto qualquer no espaço, que pudesse lhe dar alguma luz, já que conversar com Severus Snape e Narcissa Malfoy era absolutamente inimaginável (os dois estavam em uma lua-de-mel completamente perturbadora na opinião de Harry), Hermione surgiu na porta do quarto, sorrindo abertamente para o amigo.

— Sabe, Harry, você deveria usar mais as proteções que desenvolvemos no Ministério. Não é porque você derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem nem que namora um dos melhores Aurores do mundo da magia que deveria ficar despreocupado. –a mulher comentou, ajeitando as vestes e não se importando em sentar na ponta da cama, em meio a peças de roupa.

— Primeiramente boa noite, Mione. Segundo, ele não é meu namorado e você deveria saber muito bem disso, já que ele é seu parceiro no trabalho. Para Draco Malfoy, uma foda é apenas uma foda. Nada de sentimentos.

— Hum, já vi que aquele idiota continua com aqueles conceitos... –mas Hermione não terminou de falar, os olhos castanhos se fixaram no objeto que Harry havia acabado de descartar para cima da cama. — Oh, meu Deus!! Oh meu Deus!!

— O quê foi? –o moreno perguntou, alarmado.

— Você tem um Vira Tempo! Sabe por quanto tempo eu não vejo um desses?

— Algumas horas? Aposto que no Ministério vocês devem ver vários por dia. –Harry parecia entediado com o rumo da conversa.

— Não seja idiota, Harry. Vira Tempos são objetos perigosos e poderosos. Ninguém os deixa a solta por aí. -ela retrucou, como se aquela o que o moreno tivesse acabado de falar fosse a coisa mais inimaginável do mundo. — O quê estava fazendo com ele?

— Não é meu, é do Draco.

— Ainda assim. O que pretendia com ele?

— Não sei, Mione. Talvez descobrir porque ele é daquele jeito. Eu queria poder me entregar por completo pra ele, mas não sem ter certeza que ele sente o mesmo.

— E você esperava usar o Vira Tempo com isso? Por Merlin, você é realmente tolo! Não vai mudar nada, Harry! Nem sempre podemos fazer o que queremos quando usamos o Vira Tempo! Não lembra do nosso terceiro ano?

Harry baixou a cabeça, lembrando exatamente como foi impedido pela mesma Hermione de não vingar-se de uma vez por todas de Rabicho e não deixá-lo fugir, como fora obrigado. E tudo o que sofreu por conseqüência, a perda momentânea de Sirius, a solidão dos verões na rua dos Alfeneiros.

— Sim, eu me lembro, Mione. Mas ainda assim...

E Hermione, em sua famosa pose de "uma das bruxas mais brilhante de todos os tempos", sorriu para o amigo, como se soubesse de um segredo que ele desconhecia. E de fato, aquilo era verdade.

— Se quer saber de alguma coisa, pergunte a ele sobre o quinto ano em Hogwarts. É uma dica.

— Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso? –Harry perguntou, sabendo que Hermione não podia deixa-lo ali, perdido daquela maneira.

— Eu sabia que não poderia confiar em você, Sangue Ruim. –Draco surpreendeu os dois, aparecendo na porta do quarto. Hermione apenas sorriu amistosamente para o loiro, não se importando com o xingamento que lhe era imposto. O Sonserino também não parecia estar com raiva, apenas resignado.

— Você deveria saber que a lealdade de um Grifinório sempre fica com seus companheiros de Casa, Malfoy. –ela comentou, ousando abrir um sorriso, que não foi correspondido. — Mas eu fiz isso porque você deve parar de ser um idiota, cabeça dura.

E dito aquilo, Hermione jogou um beijo para Harry e também sumiu, da mesma maneira que Malfoy havia feito naquele início de tarde.

Ficaram parados em seus lugares, apenas estudando-se. Era divertido e irritante ao mesmo tempo, ambos desafiando-se apenas com o olhar, procurando alguma falha, algum deslize, para que pudessem falar algo, geralmente o início de uma briga.

— Então, Harry. Faça a pergunta. –Draco começou a conversa.

— Draco, se você não quiser me contar...

— Ah, por Merlin! –o loiro exclamou, cruzando a distância entre os dois, imprensando Harry contra a parede do quarto. O movimento inesperado excitou o moreno e ele teve que se controlar para não perder o foco da história. — Deixe de ser um bravo e nobre Grifinório por um minuto e faça a maldita pergunta!

— O que aconteceu no nosso quinto ano?

— Lembra quando Cho Chang te beijou em Hogsmeade? –Draco devolveu a pergunta na mesma velocidade que o tímido Harry a fez.

— O que isso tem a ver?

— Apenas responda. –e Harry o fez, assentindo brevemente com a cabeça. — Fui em quem te beijou depois daquilo, mais tarde, no corredor do terceiro andar.

Os olhos espantados de Harry eram a resposta que Draco estivera procurando. Um de seus maiores segredos agora estava revelado e ele esperava parar com aquilo por ali. Não precisava entrar em mais detalhes.

Ou assim ele pensava.

— Como assim? Como? Por que?

— Isso não importa. –Draco disse, afastando-se, mas Harry fora mais rápido e segurou-o pelos ombros, revertendo as posições, ele agora dominando o loiro, que encontrava-se aprisionado entre o corpo do ex-Grifinório e da parede do quarto.

— Claro que importa! As pessoas achavam que eu estava alucinando, sabia? Por que você me beijou, Malfoy?

— Não importa, Harry! Você tentou me matar e qualquer coisa que poderia vir com aquele beijo ficou pra trás!

— Eu não... ah, quer saber de uma coisa? O problema é seu se não quer me contar! Eu cansei de tentar entender você. Sabe do que mais? Eu gosto de você, Draco! É, eu gosto de você. Conviva com isso. E se não pode ficar comigo, da maneira que eu quero, quem está perdendo é você, não vou mais ficar procurando justificativas pra entender o óbvio: você não pode amar ninguém. –finalizou, soltando o loiro e caminhando em direção à porta.

— Droga, Potter! Por que você não pode fazer as coisas mais simples? –Draco perguntou, com a voz visivelmente embargada e Harry virou-se novamente. O loiro estava apoiado na cama, as mãos brincando com as pontas do paletó grafite.

— Você sabe que eu não vou mais facilitar nada pra você. Se quer algo de mim, vai ter que me dar algo em troca.

— É mais do que justo. –Draco sorriu. — Bom, eu de alguma maneira estranha e não natural sempre achei que havia alguma coisa entre nós dois. Afinal, a maneira como você me perseguia não poderia ser natural. –começou e quando viu Harry torcer o nariz diante de seu último comentário, ele sorriu. — Você sabe que é verdade e que estava obcecado comigo, não adianta negar.

— Estou ouvindo, Malfoy.

— Agora é Malfoy?

— Sempre que agir como um pirralho de quinze anos afetado e Trouxa, você vai ser Malfoy. E eu posso falar porque tenho conhecimento de causa. Deus sabe que Duda não vai crescer nunca.

— Não no cérebro pelo menos. –Draco replicou e ambos gargalharam. — Bem, quando eu vi você e a magrela da Corvinal juntos, eu sabia que havia algo muito errado. Especialmente pela sua cara depois do beijo, você parecia que tinha comido feijõezinhos mágicos sabor vômito.

— Não exagera, Draco. Cho não foi tão ruim assim. Mas prossiga.

— Naquela noite eu segui você e, bem, você não precisa saber os detalhes. Só que eu fiz o que deveria ter feito. Você foi beijado da maneira como deveria ser beijado.

— Isso é um absurdo, Draco! Aconteceu alguma coisa a mais! Eu sei que você está me escondendo alguma coisa! E como eu não lembro de nada! Você apagou a minha memória!

— Besteira! Eu não era tão poderoso naquela época! E não, eu não abusei de você. Vamos dizer que eu coloquei em prática um feitiço que li em um dos livros do meu pai.

— O quê? Você me usou como uma das cobaias dos livros do psicótico do seu pai? Você deveria ser preso por isso!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Eu estou dizendo que te beijei porque eu quis e não queria que ninguém soubesse. O feitiço ajudava nisso, fazer apenas a pessoa que o recebeu lembrar vagamente do que aconteceu.

— E por que eu não lembrei de tudo?

— Porque você precisava que alguém falasse algo para você, ou seja, quem lançou o feitiço deveria falar uma palavra que trouxesse tudo à tona. Mas não éramos exatamente amigos, não é mesmo, Harry? E eu não tinha certeza que queria aquilo.

O moreno então aproximou-se, sentando-se na cama, que também estava sendo ocupada por Draco. Ele segurou uma das mãos do loiro, esperando que ele prosseguisse, mas quando não o fez, Harry pensou que talvez Draco estivesse esperando por alguma palavra dele.

— Mas Draco, por que não tinha certeza?

— Eu nunca soube exatamente o que aquele feitiço poderia fazer. E, bem, estávamos em tempo de guerra e se eu ativasse o feitiço e ele se tornasse um feitiço do amor ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

— Você então não sabia o que poderia acontecer?

— Eu confesso que não. –Draco admitiu, com um pequeno sorriso.

— Seu irresponsável! Eu poderia ter morrido!!

— Mas não morreu e provou que eu não deveria mesmo ter ativado o feitiço. Você tentou me matar e ainda ficou com aquela insossa da Ginny Weasley.

— Ciúmes? –Harry perguntou, descontraído, não sabendo mais o que sentir. Tudo o que sempre imaginara durante aqueles anos, que a pessoa que o tivesse beijado fosse aparecer ou que ele descobrisse estar enlouquecendo e bem, estava tudo diante de seus olhos, justamente aquele que era considerado seu maior inimigo.

— É a verdade. –Draco disse, sério. — Eu queria que você soubesse isso antes de desistir.

— Desistir?

— Harry, não vamos ser tolos um com o outro. Você vai desistir de mim e eu sei que você tem todo o direito. Afinal, eu não fui um namorado muito legal esses últimos meses, nem ao menos me esforcei para tal.

— Quem é o nobre agora?

— Isso não é questão de nobreza, é apenas a verdade. Você merece coisa melhor.

— Eu não vou abandonar você, Malfoy. –Harry disse, aproximando-se ainda mais de Draco, os ombros de ambos tocando-se ligeiramente. Os olhos prateados do loiro fitaram os verdes do moreno e ao ver a sinceridade estampada neles, Draco apenas assentiu.

— Quando você ia admitir que me amava desde os primórdios, Draco?

— Eu não te amava, Harry. Eu apenas... me sentia obviamente atraído por coisas poderosas e você era uma delas.

Harry sorriu, sabendo que com aquelas poucas palavras, Draco havia aberto um livro de possibilidades à frente dele. Finalmente podia entender um pouquinho do homem que escolhera passar os longos anos que se seguiam após a guerra. O ex-Sonserino podia não contar em todos os detalhes o que havia acontecido naquele quinto ano, mas somente aquela pequena amostra já servia para calar algumas dúvidas no coração do ex-Grifinório.

Porém...

— Draco, como eu não identifiquei o seu beijo? Porque é impossível eu não reconhecer nenhum pouquinho dele depois de tanto tempo...

Quando virou-se para o loiro, Harry percebeu que ele estava corando furiosamente, algo raro acontecer com um Malfoy, especialmente em se tratando de Draco.

— Malfoy...

— Que merda, Harry! Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo também! Vai querer saber o quê mais? Que eu pensava em você todas as noites? Que te seguia pela escola querendo saber aonde você estava? –rapidamente Draco colocou a mão sobre os lábios, em um nítido gesto de quem havia dito coisas além do permitido.

Harry gargalhou e abraçou o loiro, deitando-o na cama junto com ele.

— Não tudo de uma só vez, mas eu iria chegar lá...

_**Fim.**_

_**¹ **- de Machado de Assis.  
_

**_N/A:_**_ bom, então está aqui a tentativa de romance sem pretensão. No fim, tudo certo para os dois cabeças-dura, é claro. Ou vocês achavam mesmo que eu ia deixar que o Harry fosse embora? De qualquer maneira, quem passar por aqui e ler, já leva um beijo e um agradecimento em antecipação. E antes que perguntem - sim, provavelmente vai ter um capítulo novo da **"Lessons In Love"** durante a semana. Agradecida, meus amores! XD_


End file.
